The Mark of the Rani (stori deledu)
Y drydyedd stori'r Hen Gyfres 22 o Doctor Who. Mi gaeth y stori'n cyflwyno'r Rani, gelynes Arglwydd Amser newydd. Crynodeb Ym 19fed ganrif Lloegr, rhaid y Doctor yn brwydr yn erbyn dau gelyn Arglwydd Amser: y Meistr a'r Rani. Mae'r boblogaeth leol yn troi'n ffyrnig ac anrhagweladwy. Mae'r Doctor y person unig, sy'n gallu stopio y Meistr a'r plan anfad y Rani. Plot Pennod Un I'w hychwanegu. Pennod Dau I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Chweched Doctor - Colin Baker * Peri - Nicola Bryant * Y Meistr - Anthony Ainley * Y Rani - Kate O'Mara * Yr Arglwydd Ravensworth - Terence Alexander * George Stephenson - Gawn Grainger * Luke Ward - Gary Cady * Jack Ward - Peter Childs * Gard - Richard Steele * Tim Bass - William Ilkley * Edwin Green - Hus Levent * Sam Rudge - Kevin White * Drayman - Martyn Whitby * Young Woman - Sarah James * Older Woman - Cordelia Ditton Cyfeiriadau Bioleg * Roedd 'na embryo Tyranosor yn TARDIS y Rani. Mae'r Doctor yn credu fod hi wedi cymryd o'r Cyfnod Cretasaidd. * Mae Peri yn mynd i chwilio am driaglog (triaglog gyffredin neu Valeriana officinalis yn Lladin), llysieuyn i wella'r dioddefwyr y Rani. * Mae'r ffrwydron yn metamorff bodau anifeilaidd yn bodau ymwybodol llysieuol. * Mewn sgwrs gyda Peri am ecoleg a'r wahaniaeth gyda'r 1800au, mae Peri yn dweud fod, yn ei chyfnod, rhai rhywogaethau o pili pala ac adar yn marw yn agos. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud y fyddai'r Meistr yn troi yn tresi aur (Sae: laburnum), os mi gaeth fo'n lladd gan y ffrwydron, achos coeden gwenwynllyd ydy o. * Mae'r Rani yn beio'r bodau dynol am fod yn gigfwytaol. * Yn ôl y Rani, bywodd coeden cymaint bedair gwaith yn hir na bodau dynol. * Mae gan Peri ofn am y gynddaredd a mae hi'n cynnig fod gan Arglwyddi Amser imiwnedd iddo. * Mae'r Rani yn defnyddio parasitiaid prifed genwair ar gyfer rheolaeth feddwl. Cyfeiriadau Diwylliannol o'r byd go iawn * Mae'r Doctor yn dyfynnu Hamlet a Julius Caesar gan William Shakespeare. Mae o'n defnyddio'r enw "the Bard" ac eisiau cyfarfod fo eto. (TV: The Shakespeare Code) * Mae'r TARDIS y Rani yn cuddio gan gelfwaith o Turner. * Mae'r Doctor yn dyfynnu'r gerdd The Spider and the Fly gan Mary Howitt. * Mae'r Doctor yn rhoi enw "Fido" i'r ci. * Yn wreiddiol, roedd Doctor a Peri yn teithio i Kew Gardens. * Disgwylwyd y gwyddonwyr Thomas Telford, Michael Faraday, Humphry Davy a Marc Brunel i'r cyfarfod. Unigolion * Roedd y Rani wedi alltudio o Gallifrey wedi'i llygod enfawr wedi bwyta'r gath yr Arglwydd Llywydd, a chnodd y Llywydd ei hun, yn ôl y Meistr. Rŵan, mae hi'n rheoli Miasimia Goria, ac yna, mae hi'n rheoli hil o aliwn. Roedd y Rani wedi teithio'r Ddaear, disylw, i gael hylif ymennydd o bobl yn y Rhyfel Caerdroea, yr Oesoedd Tywyll a'r Rhyfel Annibyniaeth America. Hefyd, mae hi'n ymwybodol o'r cynllun wedi methu'r Meistr ar y blaned Sarn, a meddylodd hi y fu marw. * Roedd y Meistr yn cuddwisgo fel bwgan brain am fyr dro. Tardis a theithio mewn amser * Mae'r Doctor yn gallu agor y TARDIS y Rani gyda'r allwedd y TARDIS. * Mae'r Rani wedi cysylltu'i TARDIS â phell-rheolaeth Stattenheim. Mi gaeth hi meddwl ei bod yn athrylith o'i achos hi. * Oherwydd sbilsen amser, mae'r un o'r embryonau Tyranosor yn tyfu tu fewn y TARDIS y Rani. * Mae'r Doctor yn difrodi y system hwylio a'r rheolydd cyflymder TARDIS y Rani. Mae o'n cyfrif y fydd yn taflu tu hwnt y Llwybr Llaethog, efallai i'r terfynau'r bydysawd. Arfau * Mae'r Rani yn defnyddio nwy mwstard fel adwaith amddiffynnol yn erbyn rhywun, sydd eisiau mynd i mewn ei TARDIS. Gwisgodd y Chweched Doctor a Peri Brown mygydau nwy i osgoi ei effeithiau. * Gall y Dilëydd Cywasgiad Meinwe'r Meistr gwneud i rhywun diflannu oddi ar wybneb y ddaear. * Gall y dyfais y Meistr yn datgloi drysiau o bren gan llosgi'r glicied bren. Nodiadau stori * Y teitl gweithio'r stori oedd Too Clever by Far ac Enter the Rani. * Mae'r credydau yn cynnwys: "The BBC wish to acknowledge the cooperation of the Ironbridge Gorge Museum." * Honna oedd y stori olaf y gyfres wreiddiol Doctor Who, i'w cyfarwyddo gan wraig. Yr adeg nesaf oedd TV: Blink, cyfarwyddwyd gan Hettie MacDonald, yn 2007. * A ddarlledwyd The Mark of the Rani yn bedair rhan o 25 munud yn America, Awstralia a Seland Newydd. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Bydd y Rani yn ailymddangos yn PRÔS: State of Change, TV: Time and the Rani, Dimensions in Time a SAIN: The Rani Reaps the Whirlwind. de:140 - The Mark of the Rani en:The Mark of the Rani (TV story) es:The Mark of the Rani ro:The Mark of the Rani ru:Метка Рани Categori:Storïau deledu'r Chweched Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu'r Meistr Categori:Storïau deledu'r Rani Categori:Storïau yn Lloegr Categori:Storïau yn y 1820au Categori:Storïau deledu 1985 Categori:Storïau hanesyddol Categori:Storïau Hen Gyfres 22